Unreal Tournament
Unreal Tournament is a first-person shooter video game co-developed by Epic Games and Digital Extremes. It was published in 1999 by GT Interactive. Retrospectively, the game has also been referred to as UT99 or UT Classic to differentiate it from its numbered sequels. The game is based on the same technology that powered Unreal, but the design of UT shifted the series' focus to competitive multiplayer action, a trend at the time: id Software's Quake III Arena was released only ten days later. Gameplay Screenshot of Unreal Tournament.Main article: Unreal (series) UT was designed as an arena FPS, with head-to-head multiplayer deathmatches being the primary focus of the game. The game's single-player campaign is essentially a series of arena matches played with bots. For team matches, bots are again used to fill the roles of the player's teammates. Even on dedicated multiplayer servers, bots are sometimes used to pad out teams that are short on players. UT is known and widely praisedwho? for its bot A.I., the product of programmer Steve Polge who had earlier risen to fame by designing the Reaper Bot for Quake2, one of the earliest examples of an effective deathmatch bot. The player can choose a bot skill level (anywhere from "Novice" to "Godlike") or set it to automatically adjust to the player's performance. Bots can be further customized by changing names, appearance, accuracy, weapon preferences, awareness, and so forth. 'Game types' The standard single player game consists of five game types, featured as a ladder of sequential maps. They are Deathmatch, Domination, Capture the Flag, Assault and Challenge. Three wins in one ladder opens the next one. Team Deathmatch and Last Man Standing are available for practice and multiplayer sessions only. : Deathmatch: A classic every-man-for-himself player vs. player combat. The objective is to out-frag all opposing players. The player who achieves the frag limit first, wins. Suicidal kills reduce your frag count by one. The deathmatch ladder is featured twice- in the beginning of the game, with an enemy roster of humans, and in the Final Challenge which features an enemy roster of Cybernetic Warriors, including Xan. ::: Maps: *Tutorial be skipped *Oblivion *Stalwart *Fractal *Turbine *Codex *Pressure *Grinder *Galleon *Tempest *Barricade *Liandri *Conveyor *Peak :: Final Challenge maps: only by completing the other ladders, ie, 37 wins *Phobos *Morpheus *Zeto *Hyperblast : Domination: Teams compete to control various control points to earn points and win the map. Standard maps contain three control points. Control of these points is initially accomplished through occupation (physically occupying the space), but control of a point continues until a player from another team occupies the space. The more control points one team controls, the faster it gains points. If one team controls all the three control points at a time, the opposing team does not receive any score points, until they regain control over at least one control point. :: Maps: *Tutorial *Condemned *Gharden *Cryptic *Cinder *Gearbolt *Leadworks *Olden *Sesmar *Metal Dream : Capture the Flag: A team game to capture the enemy flag. Players compete to infiltrate the enemy base, capture the enemy flag and return it to their base. Competitive teams must use a great deal of teamplay. Both teams must defend the base from incoming attackers and get into the other team's base, take their flag and return to base. This requires that the team protect their flag carrier very well from enemies in order to complete their objective. If a flag carrier teleports using a translocator, the flag will be dropped. : Maps: *Tutorial *Niven *Facing Worlds *Eternal Cave *Coret *The Gauntlet *Dreary *Last Command *Lava Giant *November Sub Pen : Assault: This game type is played with two opposing teams, one assaulting a "base" and the other defending it. The map is set up with a number of objectives which the attacking team must complete (usually in sequence) such as destroying something, entering an area, triggering a button, et cetera. The team who first attacks then defends, and attempts to defend for the entire time they attacked. This means one key element-speed. The faster the first team completes their attack, the lesser time they need to defend. If they can defend their base till the last second, they win the map. If the team defending first assaults the base faster than the other team, they win the map. If both teams defend for the maximum amount of time the map is a tie. :: Maps: *Tutorial *Frigate *High Speed *Rook *Mazon *Ocean Floor *Overlord : Team Deathmatch: Teams compete together to out-frag the opponent team. Like Capture the Flag and Domination in this version--and unlike subsequent releases--four teams were allowed: Red, Blue, Green and Yellow. : This gametype is not a part of standard single player mode. Default and unused Deathmatch maps can be used. :: : Last Man Standing: Similar to Deathmatch, the objective here is to remain alive longer than your opponents, but putting an emphasis on number of deaths rather than kills. Players start with all weapons available, fully loaded, and have a set number of lives. Power-ups, including health and ammunition packs, are unavailable. Once a player runs out of lives they lose and have to wait as spectators until the match ends. Suicidal deaths also take its toll. : This gametype is not a part of standard single player mode. Weapons *GES Bio-Rifle: also called the snot gun, a weapon that shoots blobs of glowing green Tarydium goo in an arc trajectory. These blobs will detonate on impact against a player or target (such as cores) or will adhere to any solid surface where they wil stay until a player contacts them or they explode after a small time delay. They are just useful as area denial weapons as they can blanket an area like a mine field. One of the most infamous weapons in the game, it requires practice to use effectively but is superb for defense and ambushing. Secondary fire costs ammo dependent upon the length of time for which the trigger is held. When released, a large blob is launched which either causes large damage if it hits a viable target or on impacting a surface it will then eject several smaller blobs which will then act as above. *Enforcer, a semi-automatic pistol and the second of the two weapons with which the player spawns. The player can dual wield Enforcers if they happen to find a second one. Secondary fire tilts the Enforcer sideways for greater rate of fire at the cost of lesser accuracy. It was possible to score headshots with the Enforcer in UT. :: Assault Rifle In UT 2003 and UT 2004 the Enforcer was replaced with the assault rifle. Primary fire was an ordinary machine gun. Secondary fire was a grenade with time delay and impact fuses. In UT2004, two could be wielded at once, like the Enforcer. *Flak Cannon: a classic Unreal weapon whose primary fire spreads a wide arc of shrapnel a short distance. A single shot can be lethal at close range even to a player on full health. The shrapnel will ricochet and it is possible for suicide with this weapons. Secondary fire launches a shell in an arc that will denotate on impact against any surface and send shrapnel in all directions. Its indirect fire makes it useful for shooting over obstacles and around cover. Following UT the flak cannon's primary fire damage arc was decreased and range increased. *Impact Hammer: According to Unreal universe lore this pneumatic crushing device was originally used as a miner's tunneling tool, though today it serves as the other default weapon (besides the Enforcer) which all players start with. Besides smashing opponents, it can also be used to do hammer jumps, which involves using the Impact Hammer to propel the player, as well as deflect or reflect projectiles away or back at its source. Primary fire repeatedly triggered the hammer, secondary fire charged the hammer to trigger one larger damage attack on impact with a target that was generally fatal. Another variant is the Shield Gun, which replaced it in UT2003 and UT2004. The Shield Gun's primary fire launched a chargeable attack and the secondary attack deployed a shield, that could protect you from damage. *Minigun: A classic machine gun with hitscan, its ammunition contains a tracer bullet every few rounds for aiming precision. Like the Enforcer, its UT secondary fire trades accuracy for a higher rate of fire. In later games (UT2003 and following) this role is reversed where primary fire is quicker and less accurate but secondary is slower and more accurate. The ammo of the Minigun is shared with that of the Enforcer or the Assaut rifle, whichever is available in the game. *Pulse Gun: A plasma gun which can fire a stream and blobs of green plasma bolts. These bolts do not travel very fast but the rate of fire is large. Secondary fire produces an arc of plasma which the player can easily land on opponents. This arc consumes the weapon's ammo clips at double the rate, and produces half damage. In UT2003 and on it was called the Link Gun as the secondary beam can be used to "link" with another player also using a link gun, that player gaining a damage bonus. Secondary fire also repairs nodes and vehicles as well as skeletize an opoment, if the beam deals the final blow. Primary fire shot plasma bolts like the Pulse Gun. *Ripper: This weapon that fires disc-shaped razor blades that can ricochet off of any surface, making them deadly in small or enclosed areas—including the player, who is not immune to his/her own shots. The secondary fire fires razors at an angle and follows the crosshair. This weapon, like the sniper rifle, is capable of instant decapitation (a "head shot") if a blade strikes the neck of a player. Headshots are difficult to land but circumvent any type of armor the victim is wearing (with the exception of personal shield belts, which project a forcefield around the entire player). Later renamed Ripper in UT. The ripper's primary fire was the ricocheting discs. Secondary fire was explosive discs that detonated on impact. It was removed from games following UT *Rocket Launcher: The primary fire in UT was slow and depended upon the time for which the trigger was held. A short press launched a single rocket. Holding the trigger rotated the launch tubes until six rockets were loaded which then fired in a horizontal fan unless the player held the secondary fire button before launch in which case the rockets travelled in a tight spiral on a straight line away from the player. Holding the target in sights for long enough would cause the rockets to home on the target. Secondary fire launched one or several (depending uopn holding the trigger) rockets in a short arc as grenades which would denotate on a target or after a time delay. : In UT 2003 and following primary fire was changed to the fully automatic cyclic launching of a single rocket with a very low rate of fire. Holding secondary fire charged up to three rockets which rifed in a fan or, with the primary fire button being held during charging, a tight spiral. All modes of firing lead to splash damagee with which players can suicide. Firing the rocket straight down let a player jump a large distance, with good timing, on the resultant explosion, called "rocket jumping". *Shock Rifle: A instant hit weapon, this fires a concentrated beam of energy which is effective at both long and short ranges, as the shock beam travels at light speed. It not only inflicts damage but also impart significant kinetic energy impact, often resulting in the target being blown back some distance—or off a great height preferably. The Shock Rifle's alternate fire releases a slower-moving ball of plasma, called a "shock core". Hitting a shock core with the shock beam is called a "Shock Combo" which causes significant area damage over a small radius. Other players can also shoot the shock core with a shock beam. The turret of the Hellfire truck vehicle works on a similar principle. UT included an "instagib" (instant death on any hit) version as an included basic mutator and an instagib with a zoom was included in UT 2003 and following. *Sniper Rifle: A high-power, semi-automatic, instant hit rifle, the secondary fire of which activates the sniper scope which zoomed up to 8.3 times (holding secondary fire incrementally zoomed the scope, a secondary touch of secondary fire removed the zoom); zoom was not lost after each shot. A head shot resulted in instant death despite armour and health. (In UT3 a helmet provides a one time immunity to head shots.) The weapon was removed in UT 2003 but restored in UT 2004 on popular demand from players. When it was returned it had a non-variable zoom, left a trail of smoke back to the shooter making snipers much more obvious and obscuring the shooter's vision, laking the level of accuracy compared to previous games and it had a much lower rate of fire, making it less useful as a main weapon when in motion. Category:UT Monster Hunt guide Category:Unreal Tournament